cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nordek
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nordek is a growing, developing, and young nation at 17 days old with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. Society and History Nordek is an Utopian society based on revolutionary socialism and anarchy. Since King Godfred's days we have a 1000-year-old will to avoid being members of roman, German or frankish empires. The Southern border will never be north of the Eyder and Danewirk. South of the Eyder river archeologist have found a stone with the following 1700 year old inscription: EIDORA TERMINUS IMPER ROMANI PRAECAUTIO FLUMEN TRANSIRE NON CAVE MULTIS BARBARIS which roughy translates: At the Eyder ends the Roman Empire Precaution: don't cross the river Beware of many barbarians. In Godfred's days Nordek was a semi-democratic Norse society, but later adopted feudalism and Christianity from the frankish empire. Nordek went During the industrial revolution capitalist treated the workers severely harsh. On May 1, 1872 commenced the Battle of the Field - the capitalist government sent soldiers and police against the feasting workers and their families - the soldiers and police were impressed of the passive resistance of the workers - they realised none of the demands of the workers were unreasonable. Workers, soldiers and police marched in prosession to the king, who immediately abdicated. October the 19th a communist constitution were signed and the first free elections held. Exactly 139 years later the people adopted a new constitution in a referendum, assuring a more revolutionary, socialistic and anarchistic democracy. National Holidays * January 13 - Harold's day - King Harold Bluethane * February 3 - St. Ansgar's day - The Apostle of Scandinavia * March 23 - Ragnar's day - Legendary King Ragnarr Lodbrok * April 1 - Hamleths day - Prins Amled played an Aprils fool to regain power * May 1 - Revolution day - Battle of the Field * June 22 - Godfred's day - King Godfred * July 4 - Anti-imperialistic day * August 9 - Guttorm's day - King Guttorm the great * September 12 - Olger's day - Prince Olger the Dane * October 19 - Constitution day * November 17 - Svein's day - Svein Forkbeard * December 4 - Dan's day - Legendary King Dan Justice and Defence It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Nordek is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Nordek has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Openness Nordek allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Nordek believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Foreign Nations The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Nordek will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Trade The citizens of Nordek work diligently to produce Iron and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. Currently interested in trades including Rubber and Marble. Big Horensian War Prior Nordek has been involved two minor disputes of little significance. 11/02/2011 Horensia declared war against Nordek without any special cause. The war ended 11/06/2011. The scanians fought bravely against the unreasonable attack. The Socialist Workers Front was a great aid through the war.